


SNL 2017 - HS

by Blue_Louis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Solo Artist Harry, snl 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 13:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Louis/pseuds/Blue_Louis





	

Harry glanced around once more for his boy before finally giving up on seeing him before he went up on stage. He was a bit nervous; he knew that he loved all of his music and he’d gotten feedback from his friends… but he was so afraid his fans would think it was shit. He knew they would love him no matter what, but he wanted them to love his music too.

He slung the guitar strap over his shoulder, signalling to the band he was ready to play.  He started strumming and got through the first line when he looked back over to the side of the stage. A grin spread across his face as he saw him. Louis was out of breath and sweaty, but stood watching with a huge smile, it only getting bigger when their eyes met.

Harry felt a zap of energy entering his body; a surge of confidence in what he was doing. He turned back towards the live audience and gave it his all, rasping out the lyrics and bobbing his head to his song.

When the song was over, the applause dimming along with the lights, he hurried over into his boy’s waiting arms. The held each other tightly, Louis mumbling how wonderful he was onstage, a “proper rockstar,” and how proud he was. Calm encased him as he fell into the bubble that was just Harry&Louis, something they had been doing since X Factor days. He had truly picked someone supportive.


End file.
